


Pumpkin spice

by Advil



Category: Other - Fandom, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), I'm writing fanfiction for fanfiction here, These characters are not mine, a very grumpy Herod, coffee shop AU, he would look lovely in an apron, poor Enoch just wants some sugar with his coffee, two old men being gay, who says I can't make an old man barista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advil/pseuds/Advil
Summary: Enoch Barnes - a successful lawyer, is a regular at the little cafe down the street. He's also quite the joker.Herod Bethlehem - a barista at the joint, isn't amused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These character do not belong to me. They belong to IncurableNecromantic here on Archive. Please check them out. 
> 
> ⚠️NO BETA⚠️

It was a warm spring morning in the little town of Endicott. The showers from last night having left the small tufts of grass that peaked through the cracks of the sidewalk in a sheet of fresh dew, and street parked cars glittering in the sunlight. Herod picked up his pace, checking his watch as he approached the small cafe on the corner.

“Now where are those damn keys” He muttered to himself, patting his pockets before finally locating them.

“Good morning!”

He nearly jumped out of his skin, letting out a squawk as he fumbled with the keys in his hand. They slipped and fell to the floor with a jingle. A loud chuckle erupted from behind him, and turned to see exactly who he had expected. The titan of a man waved, his teeth bared in a smile. It was almost intimidating.

“Mr. Barnes.” He greeted curtly, turning back around and picking up the fallen keys. He unlocked the door and propped it open with a rubber wedge before heading inside. Of course the man followed him in.

“Oh come now. Enoch is quite alright with me.” Herod simply rolled his eyes and turned away from the other, quickly heading behind the counter to clock in and get his apron on. Enoch followed him to the point of the checkout counter. Well at least he knew some boundaries.

“You know very well that I cannot serve you yet.” He said, loud enough for the well dressed man to hear him from the back as he struggled to tie his apron on.

“I haven't even put a pot of coffee on, and the cook will not be here until seven thirty at least.” He dragged, making his way to the back of the counter to stare at the man blandly. Mr. Barnes sighed, leaning onto the counter a bit and flashing his signature - ‘I'm up to no fucking good as always’ grin.

“Mmm, then maybe you could indulge me in some friendly conversation until then?” Herod snorted, turning to put a fresh pot of coffee on. “I don't think that's a very good idea, Sir. Besides, don't you work? Surely you could be doing something more productive with your current time.” He grimaced; as if he could talk. Here he was, well past his prime and still working in a dingy coffee shop on a ghostly street corner. Laughable really.

“I brought my laptop with me today actually.” Enoch gestured to the the satchel that was strung over his shoulder. “I was planning on working here today as I am not needed on premises this morning. You don't mind?” A stupid question.

“Of course not. A customer is a customer after all.” He responded. The man sighed, heading to the nearest booth and setting down his things. “Mmm, but I am not merely another customer, am I?” Herod raised a brow. The man continued. “I feel as though we are closer than that. Dare I say, friends?” Absurd.

“I assure you, Mr. Barnes that our relationship is strictly professional. But If you truly wish to take that leap I would say acquaintances is more appropriate being as you are a regular here.” The man's hazel eyes seemed to light up. Herod noted that they were more on the green side today, he must have been getting a lot of sun recently. Though the way they shimmered at his words made him immediately regret his previous statement.

“Ah! So I am something more to you. It is good to know that there has been progress since we first met.”

What an impossible man.

*****

I opened my laptop and looked at today's work. Nothing big. One or two cases being handled with moderate care over a minuscule issue that had been blown slightly out of proportion. Typical. He clicked to download the files so he could overlook what's been covered thus far.

“Mmm”

He looked up at Mr Bethlehem. He seemed to be day dreaming. His face was blank, those sharp cheekbones jutting out and framing his pointed nose just right. A few silver strands of hair were falling loose around his forehead while the rest stayed slicked back in their usual do. How he wondered what those lovely peppered locks would look like tousled and undone.

The other gentleman must have felt him staring because he suddenly snapped out of whatever thought he had been having before glancing back over at Enoch. They made eye contact for a split second before he quickly cast his eyes downwards, grabbing a cloth to wipe the spotless countertop.

Silly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It was a tiny little one shot I didn't bother adding onto. For what it's worth, I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
